


星

by Hozki



Category: FF14, 最终幻想14
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hozki/pseuds/Hozki
Summary: 它们的光芒如群星坠入夜空。
Relationships: 爱梅特赛尔克&光之战士
Kudos: 6





	星

**Author's Note:**

> 初代光。在第八灵灾发生的世界。  
> *没有看过5.3剧透，内容如果有和官方冲突一切以官方为准。  
> （bgm：《Requiem》塞壬唱片-MSR）

在无尽的光芒将第一世界吞没之后，爱梅特赛尔克难得地睡了个好觉。比起在过去一万两千年里成功的那几次世界合并，这算是比较轻松的一次。可惜了那两个转生种——看在自己干得不错的份上，回去应该理直气壮地把寻找下一任的工作交给艾里迪布斯。哦，艾里迪布斯，他应该还在原初世界，如果自己回去的时候……假如瓦厉斯的命够长，那句“这辈子应该再也见不到了”岂不是变成瞎话。爱梅特赛尔克决定不再想下去，比起在这尴尬自己，还是先回原初世界确认一下情况比较好。

第一世界已经消失，这意味着原初世界早晚会发生灵灾。爱梅特赛尔克不怎么关心——反正即使已经合并了一半以上，也是不完整的世界罢了。所有的生命都只是真世界的碎片，这些碎片还频繁地自相残杀，就算没有他们插手，残次品们也会一次又一次地为了无聊的理由将同类的鲜血洒满大地。他已经习惯了看到这些，可依旧会感到厌烦，随后化为失望，甚至憎恶。

他随便想了一个和帝国有关的地方，在他去第一世界工作之前，瓦厉斯所提到的帝国与艾欧泽亚同盟军胶着的战线附近。片刻之后他已经出现在那里，自然为了不惹无聊的麻烦，是以常人无法看见的状态。

他很快便发现他的担心是多么的多余。

没有火光，也没有喊杀声。战斗早已结束，这是爱梅特赛尔克预想到的，而战斗结束的方式却出乎任何人的预料。时间被冻结在了这一刻，幸运的人来得及仰望天空，徒劳地发出嘶喊之后倒地，更多的人连挣扎的机会都没有，他们眼里还倒映着正与他们拼杀的死敌，在几次呼吸之后便保持着这个姿势，被永远地凝固在了战场上。

啊啊，是那样武器，好像叫黑玫瑰。爱梅特赛尔克在心里发出嗤笑，在开发战争兵器方面残次品们从来都是一把好手。那样强烈的停滞之力流入这个世界，再加上这绝妙得像个巧合般的黑玫瑰投放时机，想必原初世界的以太会被极大地扰乱吧。所以……真是太好了啊！他觉得无影爱梅特赛尔克现在很适合笑出声来，这该死的停滞之光好像影响了他的表情，为什么任他如何努力都无法笑出来呢？

他开始向前走，他的脚步声清晰地传进自己的耳朵里。所有的旗帜都低垂着：加雷马帝国、艾欧泽亚诸国。风也无法突破无形的阻力来到这里，土地变得不再是土地，这片巨大的坟场束缚着已失去生机的肉体。死者悲伤又恐惧的灵魂被困在躯体里——停滞之力的影响还没有散去，它们无法回归以太之海。

一切才刚刚开始，爱梅特赛尔克想。作为原生种的他见过了太多死亡：疾风肆虐、大地陷落，人们争先恐后地爬上巨大的船只，其余的人绝望地被洪水没过头顶……很吵，非常的吵。这种吵闹让他回想起遥远的过去降临在这颗星球上的灭顶之灾，现在他正将相似的灾难带到如今的“人类”身上。

……为了使真世界重生。他再一次告诉自己，是那些不完整的灵魂没有通过考验，或许一开始自己心里那点微不足道的期待就很荒唐可笑。

渐渐地，死者们的模样从交战变为逃离，记录着人间灾难的坟场似乎没有尽头。爱梅特赛尔克开始失去耐心，他更想知道现在正在发生的事，这关乎他们合并世界的大计。他的脚步加快，有数片伤痕累累的旗帜终于结束了漫长而残酷的使命，在他经过的时候无声倒下。

就在爱梅特赛尔克想干脆直接传送去同僚面前询问情况的时候，他终于看到了一个活着的灵魂。不，不是活着，只是它如此平静，平静得就像未曾面对死亡。他走到那个保持着单膝跪地姿势的，雕像一般的躯体面前。毫无疑问，这个人已经死去多时了。爱梅特赛尔克发现这是最后一具尸体——再往前只有人们匆匆逃走时弃下的物品，而这个人……仿佛用自己的身躯将死亡的阴影钉在了身后。

怎么可能做得到。

他蹲下来，伸手将垂落在那个人额前的碎发拨开好看得更清楚点。

“是你……”

爱梅特赛尔克的动作停住了，他听同僚说过艾欧泽亚的英雄，正是这个人令他失去了数名同僚，一次又一次地在原初世界破坏他们的计划。这样麻烦的人赶紧消失掉好了，爱梅特赛尔克在听到拉哈布雷亚死讯时这么想，他不会和这么麻烦的人见面的，因为不完整的人类会衰老而死，而他有得是时间。

爱梅特赛尔克本应该很讨厌艾欧泽亚的这位英雄……如果他看不见被困在这具身体里的灵魂的话。他绝不会认错那个人独特的灵魂，他也解不开缠绕着这个灵魂的命运。在漫长的时间里这个灵魂的拥有者一次次成为英雄，又一次次地死去，爱梅特赛尔克不确定其中是否有很多次是因为他。

但这次看起来是。

他凝视着这张熟悉的面孔，不受控制地跌入久远的记忆里。彼时这个灵魂的主人风尘仆仆地从远方归来，再一脸兴奋地邀请他去亚马乌罗提市的最高处看百年难遇的流星雨。新任的爱梅特赛尔克席工作繁忙，无暇也无心去看这种原理简单的天象，便答道“下次吧”。随后他看到那个人略显失落的笑容，无奈地安慰他“我们还有下一个百年”。

直到最后这个下次也没有实现。爱梅特赛尔克对流星的印象停留在终末的灾难里，人们恐惧的阴影里爬出了兽，灾厄的野兽召唤了天上的流星，流星拖着熊熊燃烧的尾巴，焚尽了他们的家园。后来那个人不屈的灵魂从永恒的时间里跌落进短暂的生死，所有的约定记忆与情感，都成了爱梅特赛尔克千万年的梦魇。

他将面前这具伤痕累累的身体拥进怀里。很久很久以前这个人为了他们的共同的家园四处奔走，直到最后也没有放弃——也没再与爱梅特赛尔克见面。在他们的世界他未能阻止毁灭，在这残缺的世界里他又一次次地挡住无影们的面前。真是太可笑了，爱梅特赛尔克想，难道他们才是恶人，才是该被阻挡的“灾厄”吗？

怀里的人无法告诉爱梅特赛尔克答案，他已经不会再说话，不会再记得，不会再醒来。爱梅特赛尔克有一瞬间的错觉——自己的手上沾满了那个人的血。这是他最不愿意看到的，而他现在只能祈求那个人的原谅。在那个美好的世界重生之时，在他可以拥抱那个完整灵魂的时候……哈迪斯决定在那个时候对那个人好好地道歉，弥补他们之间的遗憾，并亲口诉说这千万年的思念。

只是现在……他只能在心底重复着谁也无法听到的对不起。

他感到厌烦而疲倦，于是在遥远彼岸的力量便顺着他的意志被引导向他的身体，正如他多年前，如他很久很久以前做的那样。庞大的冥界之力笼罩在战场上，呼唤着无法归去的灵魂们，那些灵魂在它的帮助下挣脱身体的桎梏向天空中升去。哈迪斯伸出手，在虚空中触碰那个散发出耀眼的光辉的灵魂——它在哈迪斯的指间环绕，随后与其他的灵魂一同升入黑夜。

如群星坠向深深的夜空。

哈迪斯闭上眼，温热的泪水滴在怀中之人的发间。

他不知道这样的痛苦还会重复多少次，无影爱梅特赛尔克必须这么做，从人类的守护者成为屠戮“人类”的恶人，直到他的夙愿达成，直到他的使命终结。

他轻轻地放下那个人的身体，为他合上半睁的双眼。纯黑的长袍袍披落在那个人的身上，故人轻声地向他道了句晚安。

无影转过身去，他的身后是人们争夺物资响起的一片嘈杂，他向前进入虚空，再次踏入漫长的岁月里。


End file.
